


Fire but Sweet

by peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)



Series: Warm Blood [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, And teasing, Canon Divergent future, Kita is very demanding, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Wakatoshi is very sweet, and affectionate, they are just very enamored with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties
Summary: Kita had planned on waiting for a few more dates before trying to get to third base, but then circumstances changed.He can't say he's too bothered by it, though.For Juicyjima Weekend Day 2: Mark
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Warm Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883368
Comments: 30
Kudos: 138





	Fire but Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ugaytsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/gifts).



> You don't need to read the first part to get this, though i recommend you do if you like fluff!

“I’m sorry I didn’t think to bring an umbrella,” Wakatoshi said, pushing his wet hair out of his face and blinking away the raindrops clinging to his lashes. “My house is close, did you want to come there to wait out the rain?”

Shinsuke stepped further under the cover of the shop’s awning and thought about it. He could just get a cab home, or even just walk home in the rain, since it wasn’t  _ pouring _ and they weren’t too far away from his place. The decision wasn’t too hard. “Thank you for your invitation, Wakatoshi. I’d love that.”

The jog to Wakatoshi’s apartment complex was relatively short, but they were completely drenched by the time they got there. Wakatoshi’s flat was on the 3rd floor, and they took the lift just so they wouldn’t drip water through the whole staircase.

Shinsuke hadn’t been to Wakatoshi’s before, since they usually met at Shinsuke’s place and then headed to wherever their date was. It was a decently sized open-plan apartment, and he was pleased to see it was tidy and uncluttered. A cozy-looking brown leather couch in front of a decently sized TV, a few potted plants arranged on the windowsill and the corners of the room, and a few framed pictures and certificates on the walls. The kitchen looked spotless as well.

“The guest bedroom and bathroom is that way,” said Wakatoshi, pointing at a door off to the right. “There’s some spare clothes in the closet, and a robe. The bathroom has towels and toiletries. Please take a shower if you’d like. ”

Shinsuke nodded. “Thank you. I think I'll take a shower then.” He made his way to the guest bedroom and straight to the bathroom, which was also clean and tidy. It didn't have much in it save for a small potted plant on the water tank and a larger planter on the floor next to the shower stall, both of them lush and healthy.

Shinsuke undressed and wrung his clothes into the sink so they wouldn’t drip on the floor. He showered quickly and wiped himself down before venturing to rifle through the closet, towel around his waist. There were a few clothes folded on one shelf, some boxer shorts still in the package, and a bathrobe on a hanger, but the rest of the closet was bare.

He picked up one of the folded clothes and shook it out. They revealed themselves to be pants, their legs puddling on the floor.

He had a feeling none of the clothes would fit, so he simply grabbed the robe and put that on. He considered the underwear for a bit. It was just a generic brand of boxer shorts and was a couple sizes bigger than what he wore, but it was better than walking around naked under the robe while he waited for his clothes to dry.

-

Clothes in hand, he wandered back to the living room to find Wakatoshi and ask about the laundry. He stopped short when he saw Wakatoshi standing in the kitchen, putting the kettle on the stove. He wasn’t wearing a shirt.

Kita’s first instinct was to admire the tan skin and broad shoulders on display.

Right after that though, came the strong urge to tell him off for not wearing a shirt in the kitchen, where there was a high chance of getting injured.

He wouldn’t do either of those things though, of course, because Granny had taught him to be polite and mind his manners when he was a guest in someone’s house.

“Wakatoshi,” he said instead, and Wakatoshi’s keen gaze caught his face. “Do you have a washer or somewhere I can dry my clothes?”

Wakatoshi simply nodded. “In that hallway, the door on your right. I started the washer already, so just throw your clothes in with mine.”

When Shinsuke was finished with his task, he went back to the living area. He leaned on the back of the sofa for a moment before he decided to move closer, into the kitchen. The clean granite countertops and stainless steel appliances gleamed.

“These are quality products,” he said, absently wiping a smudge off the handle of the large microwave. “Do you like to cook a lot, Wakatoshi?”

He pinked a little, shaking his head. “Not particularly. These came with the apartment.”

“I see.” Shinsuke leaned against the counter while Wakatoshi pulled out two black mugs from a cabinet and set about carefully pouring tea into them.

His shoulders were still glistening with water though, and Shinsuke realised his hair was wet.

“Hey,” he said, catching Wakatoshi’s attention and crooking a finger at him. Wakatoshi set the kettle down and obediently walked over. “Your hair is still wet,” he said, trying not to sound too disapproving. He pulled the towel from around his neck and put it on Wakatoshi’s head, blotting up some of the wetness. “You’ll catch a cold like that.”

Wakatoshi remained still as Shinsuke dried his hair off with some vigorous rubbing. His expression didn’t morph to convey any pain or discomfort; he simply continued to look at Shinsuke’s face with that solemn way he had.

Once he’d towelled his hair for a decent period of time, Shinsuke let the towel drop on Wakatoshi’s shoulders and chuckled at the sight he made with his hair sticking up in a hundred directions. His mirth reflected in the corners of Wakatoshi’s eyes crinkling slightly, and Shinsuke smiled, leaning up to press their foreheads together for a moment before he pulled back. With his fingers, he carefully combed Wakatoshi’s hair into some semblance of neatness.

“There,” he said, patting down one stubborn lock of hair that was standing straight opposite the direction it was supposed to lay. “You should dry your hair immediately after you shower, Wakatoshi.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you,” he replied softly, but he didn’t move away, his eyes now focused intently on Shinsuke’s own.

The air between them simmered for a moment. Wakatoshi’s lack of shirt and his hooded eyes—probably not purposefully employed but nonetheless extremely effective—were making him feel warm and wanting. He’d wanted to take this relationship slow and not immediately rush into bed, but…

He’d held out till the fourth date. It’d have to do.

He cupped Wakatoshi’s cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss, and Wakatoshi eagerly responded. He was a good kisser, letting Shinsuke take the lead and adjusting intuitively. He automatically reached for his ass, just like Shinsuke knew he would, and he hummed his approval as Wakatoshi cupped and squeezed him with his large, gentle hands.

Giving his lower lip one final little nibble, Shinsuke broke the kiss and pulled back.

“Kita,” Wakatoshi said, his deep voice almost gravelly now, looking him in the eyes. “You smell nice.”

Shinsuke hummed and pulled him closer. “Thank you,” he said, kissing his cheek and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “Say, think y’can lift me like this?”

Wakatoshi raised both eyebrows at him before he moved his hands to the back of Shinsuke’s thighs and easily lifted him off the floor. Shinsuke jolted and tightened his grip on him, instinctively wrapping his legs around Wakatoshi’s waist. “Yes, I very much can.”

Shinsuke let out a surprised little laugh as he loosened his arms from around Wakatoshi’s neck. The bottom of the robe had parted almost entirely, and he wondered if Wakatoshi felt just as hot as he did with the bare skin of his inner thighs pressed against his sides. “Do I even weigh anything to you?”

“I train with weights heavier than you, Kita,” he said wryly. “You should know.”

“I do. I track everyone’s progress.” Shinsuke shrugged. “It’s different like this.”

“Different how?” he asked, head tilting slightly.

“Usually there’s some strain on your face. Right now you had no trouble at all.” He wiggled a little, and while Wakatoshi hiked him up higher to get a better grip on him, he didn’t look like he was expending any effort. But for once he had to look up at Shinsuke, and he quite liked it.

He placed his hands on the globes of Wakatoshi’s shoulders and trailed them slightly downward to squeeze his biceps. The corded muscle barely sank under his fingertips. He marvelled quietly, very aware of the sheer strength he contained in his body, his legs, his arms, his hands.

It was unbelievably sexy.

“Is something wrong?” Wakatoshi asked him, his voice carrying a hint of worry that Shinsuke seldom heard.

He smiled and kissed his cheek. “Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

Shinsuke squeezed his thighs around his waist. “I was wondering if you could fuck me standing up like this.”

Wakatoshi’s ears and cheeks went very pink. “I think so,” he said, gaze settled on Shinsuke’s chest. “I would like to try sometime.”

“Not now?” Shinsuke teased him, hands running up his shoulders and into his hair.

“I want our first time to be in a bed. It should be proper.” He looked at Shinsuke, forthright as ever. “First times are important.”

Shinsuke pursed his lips to keep from laughing. “They’re not really,” he said. “They’re just like every other time.”

Wakatoshi didn’t look too convinced. 

“Do you want to go to bed then?” Shinsuke asked.

“Are you… you want to have sex now?”

“If  _ you _ want to—” Shinsuke cupped Wakatoshi’s cheek and gently pressed on the corner of his mouth “—then yeah.” 

Wakatoshi’s tongue swept across his bottom lip, barely grazing the tip of Shinsuke’s thumb.

“I want to,” he murmured, eyes half-lidded. 

Shinsuke smirked. “Good,” he said. “Carry me there.”

A hum vibrated through Wakatoshi’s broad chest and into his skin. “Do you like that I can pick you up?”

He hid his sly smile in Wakatoshi’s temple. “That’s the least of it.”

-

Wakatoshi walked them into his bedroom and laid Shinsuke on the bed gently. When he tried to stand Shinsuke simply hung on tighter and didn’t let go.

“Kita,” Wakatoshi said, sounding slightly ragged as Shinsuke wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him soundly. “Kita, let me up.”

Shinsuke let him go, though he still kept both his hands on his shoulders. “I don’t want to let you anywhere.” he pouted.

“I’m just turning on the light.” Wakatoshi turned to lean over and flick a switch, filling the room with a muted, soft white glow. 

“Okay.” Shinsuke impatiently pulled him back, eager to get kissing again. “Come here,” he said, turning on his side and patting the space in front of him. Wakatoshi, ever accommodating, lay down as requested. 

Shinsuke took in his handsome face in the soft light, his dark eyes and proud brow and strong jaw, with the slightest divot on his chin. “Who let ya be so handsome, Wakatoshi?” he teased him, cupping his cheek. “You have to leave some looks for the rest of us, y’know.”

To his delight, Wakatoshi flushed, eyes darting off to the side. “You’re one to talk,” he murmured. “You have such pretty eyes.”

Shinsuke chuckled. “Flatterer,” he murmured, moving closer to place a kiss on the little dimple on his chin. “You’re lucky I know how sincere you are.” He kissed him on the mouth then, before gently nibbling on his lower lip.

Wakatoshi exhaled on a sigh, angling his head to kiss Shinsuke better. He wrapped one arm under Shinsuke’s body to pull him closer while his other hand found its way to Shinsuke’s hip, holding on firmly. 

“You can go lower, you know,” Shinsuke muttered, sliding his knee between Wakatoshi’s thighs and pushing their bodies close together till both of them could feel each other’s erections through their clothes. “Or higher. Whatever you please, Wakatoshi.”

The hand on Shinsuke’s hip moved lower, rubbing his thigh. “Is this— can I?”

“Yeah Darlin’, of course.” Shinsuke shivered when Wakatoshi’s rough hands slid under the robe and up his thigh, squeezing him and pulling him even closer. “You can be rougher than that, if you want.”

Wakatoshi groaned quietly at that, leaning in for a kiss that felt just the slightest bit urgent. Shinsuke opened his mouth and kissed back just as hungrily, hands buried in his soft, still slightly damp hair.

“Wakatoshi,” he murmured into the kiss. “Toshi.” He ground their hips together and gasped when their erections brushed. “How do you want to do this?”

Wakatoshi’s shoulders rose and fell. “I don’t have a particular preference,” he said, looking Shinsuke in the eyes. “Whatever you want. I’m good with anything you want.”

“That’s a bold statement.” He smiled and kissed his nose. “You don’t know what I’m into.”

To Shinsuke’s surprise, Wakatoshi’s expression turned into one of embarrassment. “Oh, that’s right. Sorry.”

“It’s not anything to apologize for.” Shinsuke kissed him again, sweet. “You’ll find out eventually.”

Wakatoshi nodded, still pink, though he looked pleased at the idea.

Oh, how he adored this man.

Shinsuke hummed and pretended to think deeply. “I think… I’d like to ride you today. I think that’d be fun. What do you think of that?”

Wakatoshi’s lips curled slightly. “Yes. I think yes.”

“Good, I’m glad we’re on the same page then.” Shinsuke kissed at one corner of his upturned lips. “But for now, I want to kiss you some more.”

Wakatoshi nodded and returned the kiss, once, then again, and then again, and for a little while they simply lay together, indulgently making out while their hands explored each others’ bodies in much the same fashion till they were both hot and sweaty and Shinsuke’s robe was almost completely off and his mouth began to hurt a little.

“That was fun,” Shinsuke chuckled lightly, cupping Waktoshi’s face in both his hands. “We should do that all the time.”

“We should,” Wakatoshi replied, and his smile was small but genuine. Bright. “The good news is that we can.”

Shinsuke snickered into his palm. “We can. We definitely can.” 

Wakatoshi pressed close to nuzzle his neck, and Shinsuke wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pressed him closer still.

“You have condoms and lube?” he asked, head tipped back as Wakatoshi nibbled lightly just under his chin. 

With a slightly sharper nip, Wakatoshi pulled back. “Yes, let me get them.”

Shinsuke sat up and watched the play of muscles in Wakatoshi’s broad shoulders and back as he twisted around to get their supplies from his bed-side table.

He turned with a bottle of lube and a black foil square gripped between his fingers. Shinsuke finally took off his briefs and Wakatoshi did too, lifting the waistband of his boxers to safely slide the fabric off.

Shinsuke wasn’t the least bit surprised to see that Wakatoshi’s dick was generously sized just like the rest of him, though it looked slightly larger than how it had felt against him earlier. He briefly considered blowing him just to see if he could deep throat the whole thing, but decided that should be an endeavour for another day.

As Wakatoshi rolled the condom onto himself, Shinsuke noticed the pink on his ears and face, the lowered gaze, the slightest tension in the shape of his mouth.

“Wakatoshi, you really need to leave some things for the rest of us,” he said casually, swinging a leg over him to sit comfortably on his thighs. “But I suppose I can’t complain, considerin’.” He lifted his eyebrows and smiled cheekily. “Come here.”

He opened his arms and Wakatoshi leaned forward to accept his hug, his lips finding Shinsuke’s by habit. Their erections brushed together and Shinsuke moaned into the kiss, adjusting his position so he had some leverage to grind their hips together.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he muttered, using one hand to cup Wakatoshi’s face and the other to card through his hair. “Look at you.”

“I’d rather—” Wakatoshi inhaled shakily, “—rather look at you.”

A surprised laugh bubbled out of him, and he cupped Wakatoshi’s face in both his hands to press their foreheads together. “How smooth,” he said, slightly breathless from laughter and the sensation of Wakatoshi’s skin against his dick. “‘M swoonin’.”

Wakatoshi kissed him again, and Shinsuke arched into him. 

“Prep me, Wakatoshi,” he said, getting up on his knees. “Make me ready for you.”

Wakatoshi nodded and reached for the bottle of lube. Shinsuke watched as he poured a little bit onto his fingers, and spread his knees wider.

Wakatoshi wrapped one arm around his middle. “Ready?”

Shinsuke nodded. “Yeah.”

He let the tension escape from his body and relaxed, closing his eyes and breathing deeply as Wakatoshi stretched him out carefully, slowly, with thick fingers and endless care.

“I like having my nipples played with,” he said, pushing his chest into his face.

Wakatoshi immediately closed his lips around one, and Shinsuke shuddered and squirmed, his hands digging into Wakatoshi’s muscular shoulders. Wakatoshi had three fingers in him now, and the stretch was pleasant, buzzing up his spine. Then he switched from one nipple to another, he bit down and tugged.

“Yes!” Shinsuke gasped. “Just like that. Again.”

This time the bite was slightly more painful and the tug was sharper, making Shinsuke hiss and grit his teeth.

“That’s enough,” he said, and Wakatoshi pulled away. Shinsuke placed one hand flat on his chest and pushed gently.

Wakatoshi lay down, and Shinsuke gripped his wrist to let him know he was ready, quietly marvelling at how Wakatoshi— solid, powerful, immovable as a mountain— was malleable as wet clay in Shinsuke’s hands, a great oak swaying at the whims of his summer breeze.

“Hand me the lube, Darlin’.”

Shinsuke poured a decent amount of it into his cupped calm, noting it was the nice high-quality one, with no weird scent. He closed his hand around Wakatoshi’s dick without preamble, and smirked when he twitched.

“My biggest dildo ain’t this big,” he said softly, mostly to himself— as he gave Wakatoshi’s cock a few leisurely strokes, making sure to get it nice and wet. “It’s going to take some getting used to.”

A hand curled around his thigh, and Shinsuke looked up at Wakatoshi’s face.

“We don’t have to have penetrative sex today,” he said, looking directly at Shinsuke for once. “If you don’t want to. We can cuddle. I’d be happy with anything.”

Shinsuke shook his head. “I never said  _ that _ ,” he countered. “you just have to stay still for a bit, okay?”

“Of course.”

He got comfortable and leaned forward slightly, positioning himself. Then with one hand on Wakatoshi’s chest, he slowly sank down on his cock.

For a couple moments all Shinsuke could think was wow, big,  _ big, very big _ as he strained to accommodate the sheer girth of Wakatoshi’s dick.

A hand curled around his neck and he saw Wakatoshi staring at him with a deep crease in his brow, nostrils flaring as he took some deep breaths of his own.

“Toshi,” he groaned quietly, pressing his hand to the back of Wakatoshi’s and holding it in place while he slowly rocked on his knees. “Give me a moment.”

“Should I—”

“A moment.”

Wakatoshi piped down after that, but he still looked at him, worried, and Shinsuke smiled through his grimace as he worked himself onto his dick, slowly and carefully till he was sitting on his pelvis. He let out a harsh exhale, head thrown back as he adjusted to the burning stretch and the all-consuming  _ presence _ of the cock inside him.

_ “Fuck, _ _ ”  _ he breathed, letting his head hang low between his shoulders. He was still clutching Wakatoshi’s hand to his neck, and the other was fisted on top of Wakatoshi’s chest. He opened his hand and patted him absently. “Sorry.”

“Are you okay?” Wakatoshi asked, sounding a little out of breath. Shinsuke let go of his hand and Wakatoshi immediately settled them on Shinsuke’s hips, squeezing gently. 

“I’m okay, I’ll get moving in a second,” he said, climbing on his knees again. “You feel so big it’s like I can feel you in the back of my throat.”

Wakatoshi’s hands twitched on his hips.

“You like when I talk dirty, Wakatoshi?” He smiled, small and sharp, as he started rolling his hips. “You like when I tell you what you do to me?”

“Yes.” Wakatoshi licked his lips. His eyes were dark and hungry, and yet he remained still, mindful of Shinsuke’s request earlier.

Shinsuke continued the slow grind for a bit before he raised himself and dropped down, gasping as he felt Wakatoshi’s dick enter him so deeply. 

“You can move now, Toshi,” he mumbled, bracing both hands on Wakatoshi’s shoulders as he continued to fuck himself. “God, you’re in so deep. Fuck.”

Wakatoshi’s hands gripped him harder, and Shinsuke groaned as he held him still and rocked his hips, fucking into him with more force than Shinsuke had expected.

He grit his teeth as Wakatoshi easily held him up, his thrusts even and slow but  _ deep _ .

“Turn us over,” he said, curling forward to rest his forehead on Wakatoshi’s collar. “Put me on my back. Fuck me like that.”

Wakatoshi did exactly that, rolling them over so Shinsuke was on his back, his head propped up by pillows.

“Yeah, that’s it, that’s it” Shinsuke grinned, hungry. “Fuck me good, Darlin’.”

Wakatoshi pushed his thighs apart, easily holding them in the air while he continued to fuck into Shinsuke with measured, deep strokes. Shinsuke felt his mouth drop open as he started to pant, each thrust making him lose his breath. He dragged Wakatoshi down by the back of his neck to press their lips together, and when his legs were released, he wrapped them around Wakatoshi’s waist, holding him close.

“Kita,” he panted, breaking away from the kiss to bury his face in the curve of Shinsuke’s neck. “Kita.”

“You feel so good, Wakatoshi,” Shinsuke grit out, each word punctuated with a huff as Wakatoshi continued to drive into him. “You’re hittin’ all th’ spots, fuck, fuck Toshi, yes—”

“I’m—” he gasped, breath hot and wet against Shinsuke’s skin. “I’m close.”

Shinsuke could barely get the words out to say what he wanted to say, so he simply wrapped his arms around Wakatoshi’s back and pulled him as close as he could. He was on the verge of orgasm, and knew he wouldn’t even have to touch himself to come at the rate Wakatoshi was fucking him.

“Toshi,” he gasped, his fingers digging into Wakatoshi’s shoulder blades, “Fuck, yes. Come in me. Come for me.”

A couple more deep thrusts had Shinsuke coming so hard he almost screamed before he grit his teeth and choked off the sound.

“Kita!” Wakatoshi gasped, his pace faltering for a moment before he thrust back in again and froze, climaxing with a quiet grunt that he buried in Shinsuke’s skin.

They remained still for a few moments before Wakatoshi took a deep, shaky breath and gently pulled out of Shinsuke and rolled over to lay flat on his back.

While he waited for Wakatoshi to dispose of his condom, Shinsuke stretched his legs out a little bit and took stock of his situation.

He was exhausted and probably wouldn’t be able to leave the bed for a bit, but he was sated. He’d be bruised all over and his ass would be sore and walking would be a trial, but that had been one of the best orgasms he’d ever experienced, and really, that was all that mattered.

He stretched before he turned and found Wakatoshi looking at him with his serious olive gaze, like Shinsuke was a puzzle he couldn’t quite figure out. He gently stroked Wakatoshi’s cheek, pushing some hair out of his face.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, moving his hand to rub his cheek with his knuckles.

“Was it good?” Wakatoshi was so serious, like a man asking a doctor for a test result. Serious, always so serious, this one. Shinsuke felt fondness well in his chest.

“I literally came untouched,” he replied, smiling slightly and bringing his thumb into play as well, gently stroking the edge of Wakatoshi’s jaw. “It was great. You’re wonderful, Wakatoshi. I enjoyed it very much.”

“Did I hurt you? There’s a lot of marks.”

“That’s alright. Tomorrow is a Sunday, so I’ll just stay in bed and rest.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Shinsuke smiled. “I like having them on me.”

Wakatoshi nodded, again so serious. Shinsuke wanted to tease him some more.

“Do you like leaving marks like this?” he asked, canting his hips to the side to trace a reddening thumbprint just above his hip bone. 

Wakatoshi’s finger replaced his own, running gently back and forth along the bruise. “I… do,” he said solemnly. “But I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I bruise easily.” Shinsuke shrugged. “But it doesn’t hurt. And I like seeing your handiwork on my skin.”

The finger on his skin froze for a moment, and Shinsuke could feel Wakatoshi’s quiet exhale before he laid his hand flat on his hip. “Okay,” he said.

“I did some damage too, looks like.” Shinsuke hummed, frowning a little at the red lines blooming on Wakatoshi’s chest. He was relieved he hadn’t scratched deep enough to draw blood, at least. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice before. Does it hurt?”

Wakatoshi shrugged. “It’s okay.”

“That’s not what I asked.” Shinsuke moved closer. “Does it hurt?”

“It stings a little,” he admitted, and Shinsuke tutted softly before bending to kiss each scratch. 

“My poor Toshi,” he murmured, kissing up his neck and jaw. “I’m sorry.”

Wakatoshi shivered, and Shinsuke sat up a little to lean over him. “If I hurt you, tell me to stop.”

“It’s fine.” His olive eyes shifted away for a moment before coming back to settle just below Shinsuke’s gaze. “I like it.”

Shinsuke couldn’t help but smirk. “You like the marks? Or you like that it hurts?”

There was a heavy pause before Wakatoshi answered. “Both. It’s both.”

“Good to know.” Shinsuke lay back down, half on Wakatoshi’s chest. He snuggled up to him and tipped his head up, and was readily obliged with a sweet kiss.

“We should explore that, if you’re not opposed” he murmured, looking into his olive eyes, relishing the slow reddening of his cheeks. “I think I like seeing my marks on your body too.”

“I’m not opposed.” Wakatoshi nodded, the tips of his ears bright red. “Not at all.”

\--

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> They wasted the tea...  
> Title from Flor's [Warm blood.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7C04ZgG154)
> 
> If you liked the fic, consider leaving a comment or Kudos!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ItsAiryBro).


End file.
